cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Win Prizes Everyday!
:Daily Prize Bonanza redirects here. Win prizes everyday! is a recurring event. Everyday players can win certain prizes for a specific number of runs or plays. The play counts will be reset on the next day, so they can "win the prizes everyday". Several alternative names has been issued including "Play x times a day and get rewards!" and "Daily Prize Bonanza". However, a "play" only counts when the player reaches certain stage on the run. The stage requirement has been changing from seasons to seasons - stage 3 (first and "New World" season), stage 5 (season 2 and "Edge of The World"), and stage 4 (on "The City of Wizards" season). Cookie Relay use is allowed. Starting in "New World" season update, there are multiple episodes in the game. All episodes will be included in the event, except Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins since it only has two stages. List of Runs and prizes 27-31 March 2014, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Get a present every day when you play 1, 3, 5, and 7 times! 29 May - 4 June 2014, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Gifts every day when you play 1, 3, 5, 7, and 10 times! 8 August 2014 - 14 August 2014 at 5p.m. (GMT+9) Win prizes everyday for running 1, 3, 5, 7 times! 8 September 2014 - 15 September 2014 at 5p.m. (GMT+9) 22 September 2014 - 29 September 2014 at 5p.m. (GMT+9) 20 October 2014 - 23 October 2014 at 5p.m. (GMT+9) 18 January - 23 January 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Win Prizes Everyday for running, 1, 3, 5, ? times! *The run required for 7 Crystals is different on each day, between 7-9 runs. 25 February - 2 March 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Win Prizes Everyday for running 2, 4, 8, ? times! *The run required for 5 Crystals is different on each day, between 11-13 runs. 7-13 April 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) The run required for 7 Crystals is different on each day, between 7-10 runs. 15-19 June 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Play 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 times a day and get rewards! *The event newsletter stated the event name differently than the previous event. This is the first time since the previous two seasons not to make the last play requirement unknown. 22-26 June 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Play 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 times a day and get rewards! *This event was the same as the previous one. This is the first time this event was duplicated. 31 July - 6 August 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Play 3, 6, 9 times a day and get rewards! During 31 July 2015, Cookie Run held the record for having the most active events running at one time. There were 7 events running, including this event. Other events running were Surprise Squirrel Shop, Alphabet Challenge Event, Photo Challenge, Target Event (July 2015), We've Reached 50M Users!, and Burning Time. September 11 - 17, 2015 Daily Prize Bonanza Win Prizes Everyday returns on September 2015 albeit with a new name, matching the name of the event in the mail box. The concept stays the same, players will have to run every day for 1, 3, 5, 7, and an unspecified number of times to get rewards. Like the very first event, the prize for the last one is unknown. Also, unlike previous events, there are more than one reward waiting after 7 runs. Players can run up to 30 times to receive various unspecified rewards. Gallery Win prizes everyday.png|Win Prizes Everyday Newsletter. Retrieved on August 2014. Win_Prizes_Everyday_Feb_2015.png|Win Prizes Everyday Newsletter. Retrieved on February 2015. 1-3-5-Runs.jpg|Newsletter for 7-13 April 2015 event. Retrieved on 7 Apr 2015. Daily Prize Bonanza 5-8-15.jpg|Newsletter for 31 July-6 August 2015 event. Retrieved on 5 August 2015. 9122015-Daily-Prize-Bonanza.png|September 11 Newsletter. Trivia *The Event name was called "Daily Prize Bonanza" in the mail box. Category:Events